justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo ships in Panau
Cargo Ships are large stationary vehicles in Just Cause 2. Description They are large, stationary cargo ships. These ships can not be controlled by the player and are indestructible stationary parts of the environment. There are two different kinds, different only in the length and cargo arrangement. One type is about 160 meters long and has 3 cargo holds and the other is about 180 meters long and has 4 cargo holds. Very oddly, ships that have cargo holds are bulk carriers, which are, in reality, not used to transport containers. Containers are only transported by container ships, which are different. These ships are designed to transport loose cargo, such as raw minerals, inside the compartments. They all have different amounts of cargo, and have one large tri-blade propeller and a single funnel. They only have two inflatable rafts each, which are located on the sides of the bridge. They are positioned impractically, as no doors lead to them. They do not have Panau Military symbols like most vehicles in Panau, so they probably belong to a foreign company. As with real cargo ships, they are used for importing and exporting wares, stored in containers, between different countries. Locations They are only found at a few ports in Panau. All these seem to be cargo and fuel ports. *2 longer ones at Pelabuhan Saudagar. *1 longer one at Port Kepulauan Pelaut. *1 longer one between Pulau Kait and Kuala Cengkih. *1 shorter one at the north-west corner of Kuala Cengkih. *1 shorter one only spawns during the mission Smugglers do Run, at northern Kuala Cengkih, near the weird objects. Strangely, the containers on this ship can not be grappled to. Pulau Kait and Kuala Cengkih are located next to each other. If they were the same, it would by far be largest port in Panau. The broken ship There's one broken cargo ship in the Lautan Lama Desert, which is considered to be an Easter Egg. It's more detailed and about the size of the larger 4-section ships, about 180 meters long. It's rusty and broken in half. There's a small village next to it and a road leading to it. The settlement doesn't get a map marker, so you cannot use extraction to get there. Some believe it to be a reference to the game "Battlefield: Bad Company 2", in which several of the maps feature a large ship of similar appearance. The storyline of BC2 also references an old cargo ship called the "Sangre del Toro", which looks almost exactly the same as the wrecked ship seen in Just Cause 2. This is unlikely, because of the short time between the launch dates of the two games. Instead, both games were probably referencing a cargo ship in the 1977 movie "Close Encounters of the Third Kind". There's also a dried up sea in Russia, which now looks like a desert and has many rusty ships in it. The third Agency mission, "The White Tiger" involves this location. Location At about X:10420; Y:23490. See a map in the gallery below. There's no way it could have been part of the remains of a dried up lake because of its sea level. Not even as a result of a tidal wave. It was probably manufactured in the area long before the events of Just Cause 2, and was abandoned for some reason. Because of its dramatic crack down the middle, it's also possible that it was somehow dropped while being airlifted by multiple H-62 Quapaws. Things you can find there *Ammo boxes for the Submachine Gun and Fragmentation Grenade. *4 Resource Items: **2 Weapon Parts. **1 Vehicle Part. **1 Cash stash. *A Makoto MZ 250, only during the mission. Oddly, red-marked. Trivia *The ones at Pelabuhan Saudagar would not be able to either get to the port or leave it, because the highway bridges are too low. While the highest point of the ships reaches 30 meters over the water, the passages under the bridges are only 23 meters tall. *Very strangely, the lamp posts on the broken cargo ship are still working, despite the fact that the ship is broken, old and very rusty. A level designer probably modified a lamp post's texture to fit the ship, but forgot to remove the light. *The Kuang Sunrise and the Trat Tang-mo are also cargo ships, but they're much smaller can be used by the player. *A VideoGamesCanada video features a very small cargo ship from about 6:15 to 6:33. This ship does not appear in the final game, but exists in the game files. See also Cut game content from Just Cause 2. Gallery Port Kepulauan Pelaut.png|A 4-section cargo ship at Port Kepulauan Pelaut. Kuala Cengkih 4.png|A 3-section cargo ship at Kuala Cengkih. YP-107 Phoenix (location on map).png|Location of the desert ship. The ship is just left of the blue arrow. The arrow shows the location of a YP-107 Phoenix. Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor.jpg|Pelabuhan Saudagar harbor has two bigger (4-section) cargo ships. Smugglers Do Run Port 2.png|This ship at Kuala Cengkih only spawns during the mission Smugglers do Run. The three unique black Winstons Amen 69s also only appear in that mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Boats